Of One Christmas
by Gokugurl
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Goku and Sanzo hear a rumor - if you confess to the one you love on Christmas Eve, you will remain with that person forever. But Sanzo gets a little carried away...somebody proposed to Kanzeon!? [Yaoi/Shounen-ai] 39, 85, Kanzeonx??


**[A/N] **Just a piece of crap my brain thought of ... and when I mean, crap, I mean crap. Literally. 

Anyways...the plot this time is kinda based loosely on Love Hina Christmas Special, the confession thingy, you know? ;) Well, yeah... this isn't really about Christmas, I'm hopeless in that – it's about Love, with a capital L! But we all know that. XD Hehe...

This fic is very random, since it's not planned...I just thought of this crap while I was bored...

****

**Disclaimers: **Saiyuki, not mine. If I did...what the hell would I be doing writing this!?

**Warning: **BAH! LIME! Fluffiness, Shounen-ai/Yaoi...that about sums it up. Sanzo/Goku and Gojyo/Hakkai, in case you were wondering. Oh, and this is one-shot. 

**Dedication: **Okay, erm...this for one, is for all those loyal readers out there who read my fic "Of Golden Eyes"! I know you guys have been missing some nice KonzenxGoku scenes lately, so here's some SanzoxGoku for you! ^___^ Merry Christmas – this is off the plot, since it's just a random thought – but well, here you go!

****

**Of One Christmas**

Another _Saiyuki_ fanfiction by Gokugurl

5.45 pm, 24th December

Christmas Eve.

Everyone in the town of Wakaba was enjoying themselves. In preparation for the 25th, the town had specially held a Christmas festival. Various stalls had been set up in the town square, and numerous groups of people could be seen here and there, playing games, buying things, eating tasty snacks, or even displaying intimate acts of affection. [Not literally, guys.] They were having fun, loads of fun. Some of the girls were in marvelous _kimonos_, and all the guys were dressed up handsomely for the one event they call Christmas. Basically, everyone was enjoying it. After all, who didn't love Christmas? Everyone did.

Oh, wait. Scratch that. 

Make that: Everyone did, save Genjo Sanzo.

****

"_Mou,_ _harahetta_! [I'm hungry!]" 

Goku had been proclaiming his famous line for the umpteenth time, and a vein twitched dangerously on Sanzo's forehead as he endured yet another one of Goku's whining sessions. What was going to happen next was quite predictable...Sanzo thought, as he watched Goku disdainfully.

_'First, Goku will walk up to me, with those huge, innocent golden eyes looking up at me pleadingly.'_

And that he did. The russet-haired teenager strode up to Sanzo, and sat down beside him at the table; and looked up. And Sanzo felt something in him stirring as those golden eyes met his own amethyst ones. The blonde shook his head, and sighed.

_'And then, he'll start whining - '_

"San-_zoooooo_..." Goku wailed.

_'Third, Goku will ask me to take him to the festival. That god-bloody-fucking-goddamned festival. That freaking Christmas festival.'_

_'Bah. Humbug.' _[Sounds familiar?]

"Take me to the festival, please?" the brunette asked, a wide grin on his face, a hint of desperation in his voice. "_Onegai?" _

A vein appeared quite unintentionally on Sanzo's forehead, and then there were some slapping sounds as the _harisen _found itself being slammed repeatedly onto Goku's chocolate-haired head, followed by a few pained yells.

"AHH!!! What did you do that for, Sanzo!?" Goku cried out indignantly.

Flinging the _harisen _over his shoulder, Sanzo merely replied with a "_Ch'._"

_'I can't stress this enough: **I hate goddamn-bloody-fucking Christmas.**_"

Goku pouted, his lower lip sticking out as he gazed at Sanzo.

_'I only want him to cheer up for Christmas...but oh noooo, he's gotta act like that ice-head he is and stay cooped up inside like – like the Sanzo he is!' _

Goku groaned out loud.

_'And I'm HUNGRY!!'_

"Sanzo – come on, let's just go out for a while..."

It was then that Sanzo turned around to look at him, the setting sunlight illuminating his features, lighting up his porcelain skin considerably. The sun-kissed golden hair that was Sanzo's shone prettily in the dancing light, the soft breeze playing mischievously with his hair. And it was then in the entrancing light, that Sanzo's enchanting, enigmatic violet eyes seemed to shine with an unspoken beauty.

Goku was struck speechless, and he found himself turning bright crimson. _'Sanzo...he's always beautiful, as usual...'_ And sighed dreamily. _'I love him so much...'_

"I don't know _why _the _hell _Gojyo and Hakkai had to go out and do the shopping, leaving me behind to deal with your whining," Sanzo grumbled, his gaze adverting to fix on Goku's self, hearing no reply.

"Goku?" Sanzo asked uncertainly, leaning closer to the golden-eyed young teen. Bending ever so slightly, Sanzo looked deeper into those alluring orbs, something in that innocence drawing him in. Before he knew it, he was actually face-to-face with Goku, their faces leaning so close to each other, their noses almost touching...

Goku looked up shyly at Sanzo, feeling his face turn even redder, as realization on their closeness hit him. Each felt the steady beating of each other's heart against their own, and each felt each other's warm breath on their faces...

At close range, Sanzo marveled at how refined the young one's features were. Goku's hair was a striking chocolate colour; and it looked delicately silken – it made Sanzo ponder how it would be like to bury his hand in those beautiful brown locks, feeling the gentle brush of those strands on his own fingers. The exquisite bronze skin that was Goku's...the delightful, beautiful, tanned skin... it somehow begged to be touched, to be caressed...and his golden eyes were a killer. The golden orbs, once reflected with light, seemed to dance and leap with an unlit fire within, shining with an aura of innocent beauty. And his lips. Those extremely appealing, comely, kissable lips. Those virgin lips longed and yearned to be kissed...

_'Well, bloody fuck. Are you a man or not?' _Sanzo's libido remarked tauntingly.

And giving up to that persistent libido of his, Sanzo did exactly just that, as he captured those lips in a passionate kiss.

******LIME, PEEPS! LIME! XD** ****

Goku was stunned, and stumbled, landing quite ungracefully on the floor, pulling Sanzo down with him. Sanzo quite willingly compelled, and pinned Goku forcefully on the ground, before forcing those closed lips apart with his tongue, urging himself in.

Smirking in self-satisfaction as Goku obliged, Sanzo attacked the teenager's mouth lustfully, taking the reins, for Goku was still suffering from shock. 

Sanzo worked his magic on Goku's mouth, and felt Goku shudder in pleasure under him. Distinctively, he felt strong hands grasping his blonde hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. And tongue met tongue as Goku slowly began to unconsciously respond to the kiss. Stroking his tongue slyly against Sanzo's, Goku smiled naughtily as he heard Sanzo moan softly at the contact. 

_'Ooh, if you think I'm one inexperienced little saru, you're wickedly mistaken. ^__^' _

Lips still locked in the kiss; Goku smoothed one hand over Sanzo's robes, pulling the annoying thing of clothing down, exposing the black leathery top underneath. Unfortunately enough, the skin-tight leather still did not allow the close contact that he craved, and he tugged desperately at that offending garment. 

Only to happy to oblige, Sanzo, by some sheer force of will, miraculously removed that said leather top, all the while never leaving Goku's lips. Satisfied, Goku ran his curious hands over Sanzo's chest, feeling the smooth, porcelain skin under his fingers, and relished in the glorious feel of it, admiring the steely muscles that hid behind that beautiful skin.

Meanwhile, Sanzo was having problem breathing as Goku's hands explored his body; one strong hand still buried in his sun-kissed hair, the other was roaming freely, traveling teasingly from his jawbone, to his chest, to his belly. And he swallowed down an unintended groan as that knowing hand moved [much, much, much] lower down, delving inside somewhere that it really shouldn't have.

Unwilling to let Goku have all the fun, Sanzo [very reluctantly] left Goku's delicious mouth, and ignoring Goku's protesting moan, began to plant teasing little butterfly kisses on that bronze skin, enjoying Goku's quiver of pleasure as he shook underneath him. As he traveled down the brunette's jawbone, Sanzo frowned in annoyance at Goku's shirt, the one thing that was preventing him from gazing at Goku's broad, golden chest. Removing that, Sanzo looked down, and gazed hungrily at the tempting, tasty-looking bronzed skin. His lips curved into a smirk.

******IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! [*Sobs*]**********

As Sanzo was about to remove what remained of Goku's pants...

...Gojyo and Hakkai chose that very unfortunate moment to burst in.

"Minna-san!  We got you what we wanted - Are."

Hakkai and Gojyo's eyes immediately adverted to the rather...delicate scene before them, and their eyes instantly grew to the size of saucers as they goggled at the obnoxious pair that were, apparently, still on the floor, hands still on each other.

His face devoid of emotion, Sanzo stood up, brushing dirt off himself. Looking unnaturally calm and composed, he pulled on his leather top and re-did his robes, shooting a death glare at Gojyo and Hakkai, who knew better than to ask. 

Goku looked up at Sanzo in confusion. "S-Sanzo?" 

The blonde monk avoided his gaze. "Forget about it. It was unintentional. It won't happen again."

And as the coolly collected priest stepped out of the door, Goku was left with Gojyo and Hakkai, his face expressionless, his eyes baring the emotion of hurt and sadness.

****

"Okay, so what happened?" Gojyo demanded.

Goku shook his head wordlessly. 

Hakkai sighed. "Gojyo," he said warningly. Turning to Goku, he smiled sadly. "Do you still want to confess your love for Sanzo after this?"

Goku shrugged, his shoulder's shaking. "I don't know..."

****[Flashback]****

"Ne, ne, did you know that if you confess your love on Christmas Eve, you will be with the one you love forever?"

"Ah, yes! Of course! I'm gonna try my luck with Kenji-kun!"

Accidentally overhearing those girls's conversation, Goku had lingered behind, lost in his thoughts, before Hakkai shook him awake. "Goku?"

And later, before he knew it, he, Hakkai and Gojyo were engaged in a rapid discussion about the 'confess-your-love-on-Christmas-Eve-and-be-with-the-one-you-love-forever' topic, with Gojyo pestering him who it was he wanted to confess to.

"Yare, yare, desu ne...well, I don't really believe in the magical part, but I do think that Christmas Eve is the best time to get together...and yes, I think the sooner you confess, the better! ^_^" Hakkai said happily.

"Ooh, saru!" Gojyo snickered. "Got someone to confess to, eh? You didn't tell me you got a gal!"

"It isn't a girl."

"What!? Ooi, saru, are you sure?"

"Maa, maa, Gojyo...then, who is it, Goku?"

Goku blushed furiously, lowering his eyes. "Um...it's S...S..."

A niggling hint of suspicion wound their way up Hakkai and Gojyo's [currently] perverted minds, and they looked at each other in shock as it clicked.

"You don't mean – SANZO!!??"

Goku looked up shyly, meeting ruby and emerald orbs, which were currently laced with suppressed shock.

"Yeah. I love Sanzo..." he reeled off, and when you thought it wasn't possibly, his face turned even redder. "Why? Is there wrong with...liking guys?"

[A/N: *shakes head* Goku, Goku...you don't know the harsh truth in the real world...]

"No," Hakkai and Gojyo answered simultaneously. "Because I like a guy too," they continued, before looking at each other in surprise.

"Gojyo! You like guys!?" Hakkai sputtered in disbelief [more like happiness].

Gojyo looked like he was going to faint – from joy. "Hak – _Hakkai _likes a guy? _CHO HAKKAI!?_" he swayed for a moment, before his eyes went blank and he fainted, a stupid grin on his face as he did so.

Hakkai shrugged, a silly smile plastered on his face as he resumed talking to Goku, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Goku? Can you keep a secret?" he whispered. "Actually, the one I like is..." Goku leaned forward to listen, and fell off his chair as he heard the murmured name. "WHAT!?"

"Shh!!" Hakkai said, alarmed. "Quiet!"

"Uh, okay. So, what do I do about Sanzo?"

Gojyo spontaneously revived himself, and went back to the conversation as though nothing had happened. "_Saru_, if there's one thing you should do..." he motioned for Goku to lean closer, and Goku did just that, but not before Gojyo yelled in his ear. "JUST BLOODY CONFESS TO THAT DAMN GUY!" 

Goku felt his world spinning as that yell echoed in his mind, loud and screeching, and fought to keep himself focused. "Right...yeah...Sanzo..."

And Sanzo, being the oblivious ice-headed and ice-hearted monk that he was, didn't suspect a thing.

****Flash-forward****

Goku buried his face in his hands. "Aaa ~ what should I do now? He doesn't even feel anything for me!!" he positively cried. "I've no hope now! What am I to do!?"

Gojyo and Hakkai were taken aback by this outburst, and they both patted Goku on the back sympathetically. 

"Oi, _saru_, don't worry! I think you'll have some luck - " Gojyo stifled a snigger. _'Forget it, he'll definitely manage it! After all, I spied on that kuso bouzu yesterday, and he was mumbling about Goku in his sleep! ^o^ Bwahaha!!'_

Hakkai also fought to keep himself from laughing. _'As far as I know, Sanzo has been having wet dreams about Goku for as long as I remember! ^_^ It's now all up to Goku!' _The green-eyed man cleared his throat. "Well, Goku...you should just try your luck tonight. It might just work. [Not might, it definitely will, ha, ha...]"

Goku just nodded, his heart spinning with perplexing emotions.

****

8.30 pm

Hakkai and Gojyo found it their duty to inform Sanzo about the confessing thingy. And so they did...

"Sanzo...erm, actually, we wanted you to know that..."

And Sanzo went off, gaping in disbelief.

****

10.55 pm, 24th December

"Sanzo?" Goku knocked uncertainly on the door. "Are you there?"

Opening the door quietly, it revealed nothing; nothing but emptiness.

"Sanzo...?"

****

10.59 pm

"Ne...*hic* Hakkai, do you think they'll make it?"

Hakkai and Gojyo were sitting in the pub, brooding over their own unsuccessful love lives. [Neither of them realizing that they like each other...idiots.]

"Ano...I don't know...*hic*"

"...Hakkai?"

"Hmm?"

"Who was the guy you *hic* said you liked?"

"Ah." Hakkai blushed. "Well..."

"Gah, I don't care who he is, he's not touching _my _Hakkai!" Gojyo hiccupped, taking another full swig of beer.

Hakkai's eyes widened in surprise. "G-Gojyo?"

"Yeah, Cho Hakkai's mine," Gojyo murmured drunkenly, his expression lost and faraway, not seeming to register that the said Cho Hakkai was, currently, sitting right next to him. "I love Hakkai. Yeah. I don't care whatever guy likes him. If he sets his dirty hands on _my _Hakkai without _my _permission, I'll make sure I beat him up like shit, no matter who or what kind of fucking idiot he is."

"Oh, Gojyo!" 

Hakkai enveloped Gojyo in a tight hug, catching the unsuspecting redhead's lips in an unexpected, but powerful, kiss.

****

11.15 pm

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled, glancing here and there for that ever-familiar glimpse of blonde hair. "Sanzo!! Where are you?"

****

11.17  pm

Sanzo, was, meanwhile, in another bar, taking what must have been his fifteenth swig of beer. Having changed from his robes, the ever-sexy priest was now dressed in an unbuttoned white shirt, complete with his trademark jeans, a silver cross adorning his neck. Gulping the beer down, Sanzo felt the taste of alcohol run freely over his tongue, and savored it, taking in that forbidden flavor.

_Savoring it, just like the kiss._

The blonde groaned involuntarily.Of all the times to have made the mistake, he _just _ had to make it now...shit, now he would remember Christmas Eve for the rest of his life. Sanzo let out a string of mental swears, cursing the gods for bringing this upon him. And Hakkai hadn't given any help: the way he told Sanzo about the confess-on-Christmas-Eve-and-your-love-will-remain-with-you-forever rumor had strongly hinted for Sanzo to make the first move. And Sanzo didn't want that.

It wasn't that he didn't like Goku. Oh _nooo..._He _loved _the kid. But he would never admit _that._ Didn't he pride himself for being Genjo Sanzo, the godless, merciless, cold monk who didn't open his heart to anyone? And doing just that, he had been restraining from what he truly wanted all this time: take Goku, kiss him, throw him on the bed, and ravage him – it wasn't too much to ask, was it? It was pure _torture _to have that kid sitting behind him in Hakuryuu and not doing anything about it.

Gah. Damnit.

_'What, does the saru want me to confess to him or something?'_

"Oi, one more beer!"

****

11.29 pm

Meanwhile...

Gojyo and Hakkai were rolling around on the bed, oblivious to what was happening just then... They couldn't, anyway, as Gojyo ripped off what remained of Hakkai's shirt, before crushing his hungry lips to Hakkai's.

****

11.38 pm

Goku was panicking now.

"Sanzo...where are you..."

He checked the clock tower nearby, and felt his heart clench at his throat as it read "11.02 pm." And felt a tear trickle unwillingly down his cheek, before hugging himself.

"Sanzo..."

****

11.46 pm

Sanzo stumbled onto the streets, ignoring the concerned bartender behind him who was currently yelling for him to be careful. Clutching his forehead, the blonde felt his headache getting worse. It didn't help that he had consumed an extra fifteen or sixteen swigs of beer just now, at the bar.

_Fuck. If I don't go confess, I'll feel guilty. If I confess, he'll take me as a weakling!_

And as he was making his way through the town back to the inn, he saw an ever familiar chocolate-haired head making its way through the crowd, trying to get to him, that familiar flash of gold, looking his way, desperately...

_Goku?_

And Sanzo made up his mind.

****

11.50 pm

"Sanzo!" Goku gasped in relief, as he recognized that golden-haired priest amongst the others. Having sought his target, he ran towards the handsome being, only to be blocked by even more people who were in his way.

"Gah!"

_'It can't be like this! If midnight's over, even if I confess to him, I won't be able to be with him forever!!'_

_'And that...'_

_'That means a lot to me.'_

And Goku looked in growing horror as Sanzo's figure disappeared from his view.

****

11.56 pm

All right, Sanzo was definitely going to add this on the "Why I Hate Christmas" list. The huge number of people around him were like – what, a thousand? And the fact that Goku had mysteriously vanished from sight hadn't helped either. 

_Gah! Fuck! How am I supposed to confess to him, now!?_

"Where the _hell _did that saru go!? It's almost midnight!!"

****

11.58 pm

"Sanzo..." Goku murmured, his tears threatening to spill.

And a mysterious light appeared behind him... revealing...

"K-Kanzeon Bosatsu!?"

****

11.59:46 pm

Still looking around, Sanzo growled, the low rumbling sound echoing in his throat. "All right, bring me the bloody saru or you die," he muttered out loud to the gods above. [Yeah, like they would want to listen to him anyway. =.=;;] __

And as if on cue, he heard the sound of running footsteps, but not before Goku flung himself upon him, flinging his arms around the blonde's neck, and crushing his mouth on Sanzo's. Shocked, Sanzo stumbled, but regained himself. Feeding on Goku's mouth with equal hunger, he tasted those lips like he could never get enough; and raised one hand to bury themselves in Goku's brown locks, relishing in the gentle, silken texture of that chocolate hair.

Parting the kiss, Goku gained enough courage to look boldly into Sanzo's eyes, and spoke.

"Sanzo, I love you."

There was a momentary quietness, but not before Sanzo stroked Goku's cheek tenderly, one rare, sincere smile appearing on the violet-eyed monk's face as he placed a gentle kiss on Goku's temple.

"I hate to admit it – but Goku, I love you, too."

****

12.00 pm

And the clock struck midnight. 

Kanzeon shrugged, and sighed as she watched Sanzo carrying Goku, whom still had his arms hooked around Sanzo's slender neck and whom still had his lips locked on Sanzo's, back to the inn.

"Ah, youth," she muttered. "Konzen actually gets someone chasing after him...How come I never get anyone chasing after _me_?"

As if to answer her question, Jiroushin appeared, looking rather flustered, a rose in hand, his face flushed.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, I – I..." he kneeled down before her. "Will you marry me!?"

**-THE rather stupid, END-**

**~Owari, _La Fin, _etc, etc…~**

****

**[A/N] **…Okay, that was a piece of crap. Gomenasai. ;___; Flame if you want to, I admit this _is _crap. T_T I'm so sorry! Btw, uhh...about the last part with Kanzeon and Jiroushin...I added it for fun. ^^;; Ehe. I can't believe Jiroushin doing that in real life though, so, forgive me! *grovels before readers* This thing is so crappy...****


End file.
